


Konoha wives

by Shy_Miku0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Miku0/pseuds/Shy_Miku0
Summary: Meet the wives of Konoha. Hinata Uzumaki: former Kunochi and former Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, currently a housewife with two beautiful kids, Married the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki who's never at home. Sakura Uchiha: A very skilled Medical Kunoichi who runs her own Medical center, she raised her daughter on her own, she married Sasuke Uchiha, who's known as the Shadow Hokage, another husband who never comes home. Ino Yamanaka: A fashionista, Gossip queen and a Kunoichi who owns a flower shop and also works with the Sensory team of Konoha, she married a former member of the ANBU Sai Yamanaka, they had a son together. Temari Nara: the sand queen, a skilled Kunoichi from Suna, she married the head of the Nara clan Shikamaru Nara, who's also the 7th Hokage advisor, they had a son together.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon, all wives and wives to be, all gathered at their favorite Cafe after doing their shopping. It was their meeting place to sit and catch up with each other, they talked about every and anything happening in their lives.

The sun was blazing hot in Konoha, so they ordered Ice tea. "I hope you guys had a better week than, I did," Tenten said. "I haven't sold any Ninja weapons in two weeks, might as well close up the shop and head to Suna to see Gaara."

Tenten and Gaara dated for three years until Gaara decided to take their relationship a step further. He proposed to her late last year and Tenten accepted his proposal.

"Oh, she's about to close up the shop to get busy with the Kazekage," Ino said wiggling her eyebrows. "But my week was busy as usual, running a business and staying alert with the Barrier Team can be exhausting."

"Don't get me started on work Ino," Sakura said, taking a sip of her Iced tea. "I work my self to the bone each day at the Hospital but end up going home to an empty cold bed, I envy you Tenten, at least you know where your man is."

"Well, Naruto hasn't come home from the office, even once in two weeks," Hinata said, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "Boruto's busy with his missions, so I spend a lot of time with Hima but I just wished he would come home more even though we're both living in the same village."

Temari snickered, "Am sorry to say but, you're the only ones having issues with your husbands," Temari said with a smug smile on her face."Me and Tenten living the good life."

Hanabi laughed, "I see you're getting along with your sister-in-law Temari." Hanabi said. "Well, Konohamaru proposed last night."

Ino squeals like a fangirl, "What? It's about damn time" Ino said, snatching Hanabi's hands to inspect the ring. "How could I miss seeing the ring on your finger?.... oh it's so small"

Hanabi eye's narrowed at the blond.

"Congratulation Hanabi, am so happy for both of you," Hinata said hugging her sister.

"So the little twerp finally asked the question?" Temari said, with a smirk. "Congrats."

"Aww, I hope we get married at the same time," Tenten said. "Congratulation hun."

"Congrats Hanabi, am sure he'll make you happy," Sakura said. "The size of the ring doesn't matter, what really matters most is the love you have for each other" Sakura shoots Ino a look.

"Thanks," Hanabi said pulling her hand out of Ino's grip. "Your right, all that really matters is that we love each other."

"No need to look so salty Sakura, It wasn't my fault that your husband didn't buy you a ring," Ino said, with a snickered. 

Sakura bristled in her seat.

"Oi! Cool it Ino!" Temari said, giving Ino a disapproving look. "No need to get fired up Sakura, let me buy you Dildo to bring home later, am sure you'll feel much better after using it since you haven't seen Sasuke in almost a year."

The table suddenly went silent, every pair of eyes turned to look a Temari, Sakura mouth was left gaping.

"What?, She's stressed out and you can see it, it's been a while since she had a taste of heaven, so a Dildo should do the job perfectly," Temari said. "Y'all getting the real thing, am sure Hanabi and Tenten have already started to fornicate, so why shouldn't Sakura get a little action too?"

The Ice tea that Hanabi was sipping suddenly went spraying across the table, Tenten eyes widened.

"I-I bought one about six months ago, it-it worked like a charm, at first," Hinata said suddenly.

"Well, Sai and I go at it like rabbits during the night, so I only use mine when he's on a mission for more than a week," Ino said, blushing. "But damn Hinata would have thought you would have one."

Hinata shrugged, "I may have to slip into Naruto's office window one of these night's like an assassin and pin him down on that office desk of his, the Dildo doesn't have Naruto's stamina, the battery dies too quickly." Hinata said as if she was talking about the weather.

Sakura cheeks went red at Hinata's boldness, they all starred at her like she grew two heads.

"Like damn Hinata," Temari said, giving her a knowing look. "It's probably a miracle that your house is still standing in one piece, your a beast!"

"I don't have one but now that you mentioned it Temari I'm getting one until I move to Suna," Tenten said. "So, you had sex with Konohamaru already Hanabi?" Tenten asked innocently, all eyes turned to Hanabi.

"I-I we may have done it once twice, I lost count," Hanabi said.

Ino snickered.

"Back to you Sakura, you've been really quiet," Temari said. "So what size do you want or do you prefer Sasuke size?."

"I think you shocked her to death," Hinata said. 

I-I think I'll just choose the size at the store." Sakura manages to say.

"Ok let's go now so I can choose one for myself, lead the way Temari," Tenten said. "You're coming right Hanabi?"

"Yeah, I might see something I like, do have Lingeries Temari?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh yeah, girl I got a green one for Shikamaru last week" Temari replied, smirking. "Shikamaru got home from work and came into our bedroom, he almost fainted."

They all burst out laughing, "Ok let's go, guys," Ino said, getting up from her seat, the other ladies following her, exiting the Cafe.

A man took a sip of his Ice tea, he leaned back into his chair and watched the excited females leave the Cafe to go visit the sex shop they spoke about. He closed the book he was pretending to read, he smirked.

"Mah Mah, these are some naughty wives and wives to be," Kakashi said. "But, listening to them was better than reading Icha Icha...I wonder how my former student and his advisor would take this news of there wives using such a thing?."

"Hmmm, think I'll drop by the Hokage office," Kakashi said, there was a sudden gleam in his eyes.


	2. Kakashi The Troublemaker

Kakashi strolled down the hallway of the Hokage Residences, he had an extra pep in his steps. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces, especially Naruto's, he chuckled to himself as the office door came into view. 

He knocked and waited, "Come in," a voice said on the other side of the door.

 Naruto looked up from the papers he was signing as the door opened, "Hey, Kakashi what's up?" Naruto asked.

 Shikamaru looked up from the scroll he was reading, he gave a quick nod acknowledging Kakashi's presence and went back to reading the scroll.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by and check on my former student and his advisor," Kakashi replied, he was smiling under his mask, not that you could see it but the corner of his eyes crinkled. 

Naruto sighed, "Well, as you can see the paperwork just keeps piling up," Naruto said. " I haven't been home in two weeks."

"Am glad the days of me being the Hokage are over, but you really should find the time to go home," Kakashi said, walking over to the corner of the office, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Oh, on my way here I saw your wives at a Cafe."

This caught the Nara's attention, he looked up from the scroll. "You saw Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi smirked, "Yeah, she and Hinata and the rest of the girls were all together," Kakashi replied. "But Hinata looked upset."

Naruto frowned, "What?, Did something happening?," Naruto asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Well, Hinata was telling the girls how you haven't been home lately..." Kakashi replied.

Naruto felt a sudden twinge of guilty, he just kept on fucking up... Even Shikamaru could find the time to go home for a visit, it didn't matter how short the visit was.

"She also said that..." Kakashi trails off.

Shikamaru raised a fine eyebrow, "What is Kakashi?' Shikamaru voice was laced with concern. 

"Naruto how could you let this happen?." Kakashi asked, looking away from the blond. "How could you let her buy such a thing?."

"B-Buy? Buy what?" Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"She said it died Naruto..." Kakashi said, giving him a sympathetic look. "The energizer bunny died!"

"The ener-gi-... what? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"You're not making any sense Kakashi," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, after traveling with the pervy sage for so many years I thought you would've learned a thing or two," Kakashi said, giving the blonde a disapproving look. "She told them it didn't have your stamina, and that the energizer bunnies kept dying."

"Ok!, what the fuck are you talking about Kakashi? An what about my stamina? Cause I have no idea." Naruto said with a scowl.

Shikamaru was at lost, what was Kakashi going on about?. He went into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, shook one out and put the cigarette to his lips...

"The Dildo, Hinata said she bought a Dildo" Kakashi said innocently. "The battery died on her while she was trying to pleasure herself, she was trying to reach Mount Myoboku Naruto..."

The office suddenly went silent...

 Shikamaru mouth fell open, his cigarette dangling from his lower lips.

Naruto eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of their sockets.

Kakashi snickered internally at the two.

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. the blond practically flew out of his chair and speed walked around his desk, grabbing Kakashi by his arms. "Nani!?... Are you shitting me Kakashi?" Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Naruto, would I ever lie to you?!" Kakashi asked. " Plus the other wives said they were getting Dildo's too."

"What!?" Shikamaru shouted. "Has Temari lost her mind?"

"You're safe Nara," Kakashi said smugly. "Your wife was boasting how good the sex was and the green lingerie almost had you passing out" Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows.

Shikamaru felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he coughed trying to force his blush down.

"I wasn't prepared is all" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Shikamaru, cancel all meetings I have for today, am going home," Naruto said, walking around his desk and slipping on his Hokage robe. "Hinata you've been naughty, amma burn that thing to pieces" Was the last thing he said before he teleported out of the office in a flash.

"You might wanna get a few construction workers on stand by," Kakashi said, chuckling.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They'll be doing it like rabbits, the Uzumaki house might need repairing," Kakashi replied. "Hmm, I wonder if the Kazekage knows about his naughty wife?."


	3. Mr. Snitch

Naruto Teleported home within seconds. The 2nd and the 4th Hokage couldn't hold a candle to him.

He kicked off his sandals and was about to make a B-line for the bedroom. Gotta burn it! Gotta burn that thing, He chanted over and over in his head like he was praying to Kami!

He paused mid-step, something was off.

The house was quiet, too quiet.

Normally Himawari was the first one to greet him when he got home.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

Boruto would be sitting in the living room playing games and Hinata would be fixing up dinner in the kitchen.

But there was no sound coming from the kitchen either and Boruto wasn't sitting in the living room.

Was he the only one at home?

Naruto extended his Ninja senses inside and outside of his home. He instantly picks up on a familiar chakra, it was Hinata's.

But there was a spike in her chakra, it feels just the same when he's.......Oh, fuck no! Naruto immediately frowned, he felt his left eye twitched.

"Don't tell me Hinata's locked up in our house with that thing?" Naruto practically spat the words out.

"Kit!, it's your damn fault! you've been slacking off at training and now you're slacking off in pleasing your wife. So, of course, she's gonna find pleasure in something else!" Kurama said.

"You're damn lucky it ain't that masked freak of a Sensei up there with your wife at this moment" Kurama snickered from within Naruto's mind.

"Shut the fuck up Kuruma! I'm about to lite one of Sasuke fireball Jutsu" Naruto growled. "Watch me burn it"

Naruto bolted up the stairs and swung the bedroom door open. it flew open with a bang but the bedroom was empty.

He saw red and began searching through the draws, the closet and under the bed.

"Where the fuck is that thing?" Naruto said aloud.

"Maybe she's busy using it right now" Kurama snickered. "We should probably wait until she's finished Kit.

"Do you wanna become the Tail beast with no tail? Keep talking Kurama" Naruto clipped.

"I'm not the one cheating on you Kit. I mean, where can I go being sealed up ya know?" Kurama tone sounded innocent.

Naruto bristled, the fox was testing him. He wanted to drop one of those gates on his ass for commenting about cheating but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the person he rushed home to see.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata was standing beside the bedroom door which he almost threw of the inches a moment ago, in her bath towel that was to short to be called a towel.

Her hair was dripping wet and sticking to her cheeks.

When did she grow out her hair? I can't even remember. Shit, I've been away from home for too long.

Smell that Kit? she was having fun without us?

Us??...This damn fox.

Naruto gritted his teeth...

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked, stepping closer.

"Where is it Hinata? Naruto asked calmly.

Hinata looked Confused," Where's what Naruto?" Hinata asked.

She then noticed the room was a mess.

"I see you're having a good time without me being here" Naruto eyes narrowed. "Where did you hide that D-D-D..."

"Naruto is something wrong?" Hinata looked worried.

Naruto removed his robe, unbutton his shirt and sat on the bed.

He took a deep breath "Come here Hinata" Naruto said, Blue eyes met lavender.

"Go easy on her, she's still the mother of our Kits."

"I know that and will you go away already" Naruto replied, cutting off the connection with Kurama

Hinata did as her husband asked.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Hinata asked, kneeling before him.

"When did you buy a Dildo?" Naruto voice was serious. " Am I not enough? are you lonely cause I'm not at home often as you would want me to be?"

Hinata was speechless, her mouth was left gaping. Did one of the girls snitch on her?

No, they wouldn't, but how did Naruto find out about it??

"H-How did you find out about that?" Hinata face was red from embarrassment.

Naruto leaned in closer to her face and place is mouth next to her ears.

"You didn't answer my question Hina" Naruto voice was low.

Hinata shivers whenever Naruto calls her Hina she knows he means business and that gets her excited.

"It's not that your no longer enough Naruto, but you're just no longer at home" Hinata replied, licking her lips.

"My previous plan was to sneak into your office window but it would become a drag if I had to block your guard's chakra points."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, and in one move Hinata was laying on their bed sprawled out under him.

He felt his blood rushed south, he bit the inside of his cheek.

How the hell did he stay away from home for this long? It must've been frustrating for her laying in this cold and lonely bed every night.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked, spreading her legs, his lower region pressed up against hers "If you want the real energizer bunny Hinaaa, then let me burn that thing."

Hinata gasp, she felt her entire body begin to tingle with pleasure. (if only you could see my face writing this)

"I-I-I got rid of it Narutoo, It just didn't feel right" Hinata stutter out.

Naruto rolled his hips in slow motion, "You shouldn't have gotten it in the first place, now am about to teach you a lesson Hinaa cause you've been a bad girl."

In one move, Naruto pants were removed and her towel had been tossed in a corner, she had no time to blink. (probably landed in Tsuna) 

"Hinaa" Naruto purred her name like a freaking kitten. He took her lips into an open-mouthed kiss, forcing his tongue deeper into her mouth, he was rewarded with a lustful moan. 

Deciding to let her catch her breath, he pulled away leaving a string off their saliva. She was left panting.

Lavender eyes met blue eyes tinged with red, "I'm about to take you on every piece of furniture in this house" Naruto voice was deep and laced with lust. "Shall we begin?"

"You've kept me waiting for you long enough Kitsune" Hinata replied, her eyes and hands locked onto what's rightfully hers.

Kurama ears suddenly perked up hearing his name being called in that seductive way. "Now this takes me back. this was exactly how the blond brat was made" He grinned. "I guess the Kit will be adding another brat to the family."

"Sorry am late Hina" Naruto answered, and in one swift move he gave her what's she deserves.

Kakashi sat around the Hokages desk with his book opened in one hand. if someone walked into the office you might be thinking he was reading that said book, but if you have known this man long enough you would know he had read that book a thousand times and could close his eyes and read it word for word.

But under that masked, he was smiling. How can you tell? The corner of his eyes always crinkles. 

Shikamaru kept shooting suspicious looks at Kakashi. He's always up to something

There was a sudden spike in Naruto chakra, then there was a tremor. 

"Was that an earthquake?"Shikamaru flew outta his chair

"Naah, that's just how our Hokage make, babies," Kakashi said closing his book, with a smirk. "I guess he finally resolved that energizer bunny with Hinata." 

Troublesome..............


End file.
